


Heartbreak

by misscieda



Category: NU'EST, PD101 ss2
Genre: 2hyun is love, F/M, M/M, maybe I'll like to add more pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscieda/pseuds/misscieda
Summary: Minhyun, Jonghyun, Minki and Dongho are friends.Jonghyun like Minhyun but Minhyun claims that he's straight like ruler.So, Minki said "there have flexible ruler and you can bend it,Jonghyun.""But Minki, even it flexible and I can bend it... it will always be straight again."" Why you always make something simple be complicated? Just confess to him."And everything turns not so good between minhyun and jonghyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first chaptered fic about 2hyun. N English's is not my native language. . So..there will have soooo manyyy grammatical error. .. so..first thing is I'm sorry...

Introducing the characters. 

Main character. 

Kim Jonghyun  
\- 17years old  
\- friend with minhyun but grow apart after he confess  
\- Minki's bestfriend  
\- Aron's step-brother

Hwang Minhyun  
-17years old  
\- Always said that he's straight. So after Jonghyun confess to him, he become a jerk.  
\- Dongho's bestfriend  
\- couple with Kim Soohyun after Jonghyun confess

Choi Minki  
-17years old  
-Jonghyun's bestfriend/protector  
\- super pretty (even sometime people always mistake him as a woman)  
-Aron's boyfriend

Kwak Aron  
-19years old  
-Jonghyun's step brother  
-even he just a step brother but he never allows anyone to hurt his baby jonghyun  
-Minki's boyfriend

Kang Dongho  
\- 17years old  
\- Minhyun's bestfriend but they grow apart after Minhyun couple with Soohyun n what minhyun did to jonghyun.  
\- Daehwi's baby tiger.

Side character. 

Kim Soohyun  
-16years old  
-Daehwi's classmate  
-did not like Minhyun's friend (jonghyun, minki and dongho)  
-'not so nice' character

Im Youngmin  
-19years old  
-Aron's bestfriend  
-like/treat jonghyun as his little brother (but he always successful to make Minhyun burns in jealousy)  
\- already have boyfriend

Lee Daehwi  
-16years old  
-classmate with soohyun  
-knew the true colour of soohyun because he had been friend with her once.  
-Dongho's little love

 

P/s: this chapter just to introduced the characters. . I'll try to post it (still a baby in writing.. so it will be late) n I'm sorry to Minhyun's stan.. he will be a jerk here.


	2. Confession that change you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The decision that makes me regret is when I decided to confess my feelings to you"  
> -KIM JONGHYUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this fic will take me to write.

No Other pov

"Minki-ah," said Jonghyun while run to Minki, his bestfriend and hug him, tightly.His cheek was drenched with tears. Minki who were talking with Daniel at that moment was a little bit surprised when he was hugged by jonghyun.

"Yah..what happen here?? Jonghyun-ah...hey.." Minki said, a bit worrying when Jonghyun still not say anything. He can feel that his school uniform already wet with Jonghyun's tears.

" Sorry Niel-ah.. I will attend his problem first. About your secret.. don't worry, it will save with me." Said Minki slowly. 

"Jonghyun-ah..."said Minki slowly after Daniel walked out from their class. He push Jonghyun's body apart from his but Jonghyun still bowed his head, escaping his eyes from looking at minki's face.

"Hey.. look at me. Can you talk to me what was happened to you until you're crying like this?" Asked Minki but Jonghyun just shake his head.

"If you didn't want to talk.. how can I help you?Okay, did you want to go to the rooftop..so, we can talk at there?"ask Minki to Jonghyung, hoping that Jonghyun will nod his head. Minki pulled a breath of relief when he saw jonghyun nodded his head.

-at rooftop-

"Okay.. now story time."said Minki when both of them sit at their secret place. But when Jonghyun still keep silence, Minki just sigh.

"Jonghyunnie-ah.. if you keep silence like this how can I help you. You know that I'm not a patient person. If you still didn't want to talk, fine.. I'll back to my class and study. It just waste my time if I can't know what happened to you." Said Minki a bit harsh. He was ready to stand up when he feel Jonghyun pull his hand slowly.

" Minki-ah.. I already confessed to Minhyun.. but it turns bad..really really bad."Jonghyun said with tears. And he start talking to Minki what was happened earlier at his classroom.

*flashback* (bell ringing as sign that is rest time)  
-at Jonghyun's n Minhyun's classroom

"Minhyun-ah," called Jonghyun timidly while standing beside Minhyun's desk.

"Yeah, Jonghyun. " said Minhyun a bit confused with Jonghyun. He close but not too close with Jonghyun even they're already classmate for 3 years and have same circle of friends (Dongho & Minki).

" Can I take your time shortly? I have something to say to you."Said Jonghyun with a tiny pink color on his cheek and ears. His eyes still seeing his shoes.

"Okay.. I have my ears for you." Said Minhyun. 

"I...."Jonghyun said slowly...very very slow.. 

"Okay..I.." Minhyun just repeat the word.

"IthinkthatIlikeyouMinhyun"said Jonghyun in one breath.

The stretching sound from the chair make Jonghyun lifting his face from looking at his shoes. When his eyes meet with Minhyun's eyes, he knew that look. It's the same look that his Eomma give to his appa when she knew that appa was gay n leave them afterwards. Now, he get the same look from Minhyun: it's disgusting look.

*end of flashback*

-back to rooftop

"Minki- ah... after that..he called me freak" Jonghyun said slowly with tears still drenching his cheek.

"And he also said loudly that my family was disgusting because the 'gay blood' was running in my body, thats why I also become gay like my appa and Aron- hyung." Minki already clenching his fist when he heard about Jonghyun's family.

"Never in my mind that he will spill my family secret like that. He already promise me but... "Jonghyun keep sobbing. Minki just hug Jonghyun and tap his back slowly.

"And you know Kim Soohyun, right?"asked Jonghyun when he already calm.

"Yup, junior cheerleader... same class with Daehwi. What's about her in your story?"asked Minki not so amused.

"Now, they officially a couple. They just kiss in front of my eyes before I ran to your class." Jonghyun just ended his story.

"Wow..what a good pairings..Minhyun really good when picking a girlfriend."said Minki.

"Yah..Minki-ah..You're my bestfriend..and I'm just get rejected from Minhyun, and now you said that Minhyun really good when picking a girlfriend. Am I not good for minhyun?"Jonghyun said with little pout.

"You're too good for him, bugi." Said Minki and used Jonghyun's nickname from kindergarten.

"But a jerk like him and a bitch like her become a couple.. is not it a good combination?" Minki continue and it success to make a little smile from Jonghyun.

" Bugi-ah.. did you want Aron-hyung know about this? About that 'gay blood' thingy?"asked Minki to Jonghyun while both of them look at sky.

"Pleassee bunny.. not Aron- hyung. He really look quite but when he get angry, even Baba can't handle him."plead Jonghyun. Even he really mad at Minhyun, he didn't want something happen to him.

"Okay..okay.. this will be our secret."said Minki.

"Pinky promise?" Jonghyun give his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise." Said Minki as he hook his pinky finger with Jonghyun's. 

"Bunny-ah.. lets go back to the class.. we already skipp 2 class after rest time."Jonghyun said and stand up before he walked to the rooftop door.

"Bugi- ah, whatever happens after this, I'll protect you."said Minki slowly and follow Jonghyun's step to go back to the class.

* * * 

'Rejection does not mean you aren't good enough; its mean the other person failed to notice what you have to offer; a big heart that full with love'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys a bit confused about their friendship.
> 
> 1) Jonghyun & Minhyun are Classmate  
> 2) Minki & Dongho are Classmate  
> 3) Minki & Jonghyun are bestfriend from diapers  
> 3) Minhyun & Dongho are bestfriend from kindergarten
> 
> * Minki become friend with Dongho and Dongho introduced Minki & Jonghyun to Minhyun (so, they become close but not too close)  
> *Jonghyun's & Minhyun's friendship:  
> -they're sometimes share story/problem when they together with Minki&Dongho  
> -they're sometimes talking when Jonghyun help Dongho in lyrics writing *especially writing rap * (for Dongho&Minhyun club)
> 
> *and about minhyun.. he's not Homophobic.. that why he still can friend with Dongho even Dongho couple with Daehwi. But he can't accept when jonghyun confess to him (bcoz he personally didn't prefer the same gender as his pair).


End file.
